harry_potterfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Diskussion:Severus Snape
Geburtstage? Warum stehen eigentlich in der Tabelle zu den Charakteren nicht die Geburts- und Sterbedaten? Bei Snape war es glaube ich der 9. Januar 1960, aber es wäre schon toll, wenn man das auch festhalten würde! : Hi, das ganze mit den Charakter-Tabellen wird bald vollkommen neu gemacht. Dann kann man auch Ideen für weitere Sparten geben. Bis dahin sollte aber nichts mehr dazukommen, damit es überall gleich ist.--Klapper I♥CH 15:24, 1. Aug 2007 (CEST) mir ist aufgefallen, das Snape´s Geburtstag im Artikel mit 09.01.1960 angegeben ist. In der Chronologie ist es aber der 07.01.1960. Könnte das mal jemand überprüfen? Habe selber nichts gefunden. Danke. :Ich habe es in der Chronologie korrigiert, 9.01.1960 ist richtig.--Ayla 17:09, 21. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Hat Snape James verraten? Was ist eigentlich mit der Lebensschuld, die Snape an James Potter bindet (s. Band 1 und 3)? Hat da jemand eine Idee zu? Es entsteht doch immer eine Band, wenn ein Zauberer einem anderem das Leben rette, so wie James das Snape geneüber getan hat. Dann hat Snape aber James verraten, indem er die Prophezeiung an Voldemort weitergeleitet hat. Vielleicht hat das ihn dazu gebracht, dem Orden des Phönix beizutreten. chriss Zwei Sachen fallen mir dazu ein: # Snape wusste nicht, dass die Prophezeiung James und Lily betraf; # Irgendwas ist an Snapes angeblichen "Verrat" verdächtig: Sibyll hat ihre Prophezeiung in Trance gemacht, also Währenddessen nichts mitgekriegt. Der Spion wurde aber angeblich zwischendurch und nicht erst nach dieser Prophezeiung rausgeworfen. Wenn Sibyll es trotzdem mitgekriegt hat, muss es irgendwie anders gelaufen sein, als alle behaupten. Snape könnte beispielsweise die gesamte Prophezeiung gehört, aber Voldemort nur ihren Anfang verraten haben...? s. Prophezeiung und die Diskussionsseite dazu. Aragog 13:56, 20. Jun 2006 (CEST) Aber Dumbledore hat doch die Prophezeiung auch mitgehört! Hat er Snape "enfernt"? Oder irr ich mich?? *Cassy* Also, dass er es nicht wusste, ändert ja nichts an der Tasache, dass er James (unwissentlich) verraten hat. Und wenn ich es genau gelesen habe, wurde Snape nach der Prophezeiung Dumbledore vorgeführt. Ich lese die Bücher immer nur auf englisch, weil ich weiss, das der Übersetzer schlampig arbeitet und Teile weglässt oder verändert. Ich gucke zuhause noch mal nach, wie es genau da steht. Zu den Spekulationen: Mir fällt auf, dass Snape Harry wirklich mehrmals geschützt hat, obwohl ein Nichthandeln nicht aufgefallen wäre. Klar soll H. Voldemort überlassen werde, aber mit Dumbledore ist es genauso . Trotzdem tötet er D., sagt aber später en anderer Stelle, dass Harry dem dunklen Lord gehört. Sehr widersprüchlich. Chriss Also, ich habe mal nachgelesen. Und es könnte wirklich so sein, dass Snape den ersten Teil gehört hat, dann gestört wurde vom Wirt, der ihn anschrie, weshalb er dann nichts mehr hören konnte. D., drinnen sitzend, hat aber alles bis zum Ende gehört. Dann hat D. nach der Prophezeiung gefragt, was los ist, so dass es auch T. mitbekommen konnte, dass die beiden gestört wurden. Wie liest es sich im Deutschen? Chriss Wahrscheinlich könnte ich Deine Konstruktion des Ablaufs auch aus der dt. Übersetzung herauslesen, aber sie gefällt mir nicht: Dumbledore wusste gleich, wie brisant Sibylls Prophezeiung war, hat also bestimmt seinen Bruder nicht nach dem Lauscher gefragt, solange Sibyll dabei war und erkannt werden konnte oder selbst mitkriegen konnte, dass sie was interessantes prophezeit hat. Außerdem erinnere ich nich vage daran, dass er in Band 5/Kap. 37 sagt, Voldemorts Spion sei vorzeitig rausgeworfen worden... Gerade das irgendwas komisch an der Sache ist, reizt mich nicht zum Flicken der Handlungsabfolge, sondern zu neugierigen Spekulationen. ;-) Auf welcher Seite steht Severus Snape Dass auch D. für Voldemort persönlich reserviert werden sollte, stimmt wohl kaum, weil er Draco ja beauftragt hat D. zu ermorden. Aragog Also, jetzt habe ich nicht genau genug geschrieben. D. sollte tatsächlich Draco überlassen werden und Snape hält sich nicht dran. Während H. dem dunklen Lord überlassen werden soll und Snape mehrmals darauf hinweist und ihn damit schützt. Chriss Könnte es nicht sein das Snape ein kommisches Spiel spielt: Er verät D. alles über Voldemore und umgekehrt. Vielleicht verspricht er sich davon etwas!! Vielleicht ist er James Potter verpflichtet und hilft so D., aber will trotzdem V. Info´s liefern!! Oder es hat etwas mit seiner Familie zu tun(Mit Voldemore verwant oder so (so wie bei Black und Malfoy))?? was denk ihr auf welcher seite snape in band 7 steht. ich denke ja auf harrys da er ja in band 5 alles versucht hat die todesser in ministerum auf zu halten als harry ihm die botschaft übergab er hätte ja tuen können das er die botschaft nicht verstanden hat und bei D. tot biettet er doch snap um was ich denke er bittet snape in seiene gedanken zu gucken und er sagt ihm da was was denkt ihr darüber Ich denke auch das Snape auf Harry´s bzw. Dumbledore´s Seite ist. Besonders wegen der Prophezeiung wie Aragog angesprochen hat kommt einem doch der Gedanke das das doch nur zu seinem Doppelagentenleben gehört.-- 15:43, 16. Jan 2007 (CET) Es gibt noch einen Hinweis im 6. Buch das Snape auf Anweisung von Dumbledore gehandelt hat, ab Seite 407 unten in der Deutschen Fassung erzählt Hagrid von einem Streit zwischen Dumbledore und Snape. Severus Snape steht auf der guten Seite und hat nach Lord Voldemorts Sturz für Albus Dumbledore gearbeiet. Er hat Lord Voldemort (Tom Vorlost Riddle) auf Dumbledores Befehl hin ausspioniert. Er war also (indirekt) kein Doppelagent wie Draco Malfoy dachte und behauptete: "Er ist ein Doppelagent. Er arbeiet nicht für sie, sie dummer alter Mann" HP VI/ Der vom Blitz getroffenne Turm (glaube ich) nach dem er Albus Dumbledore entwaffnet hatte (denn er sollte ihn Töten), was aufgrund des unbrechbaren Schwurs Severus Snape nach Draco Malfoys Scheitern tut. In Harry Potter VII tötet Lord Voldemort Severus Snape um an den Elderstab zu gelangen. Er war also immer auf der guten Seite. Die silberne Hirschkuh in HP VII/in dem Kapitel "Die siberne Hirschkuh"war der Partonus von Professor Severus Snape der Harry, Ron und Hermine geholfen hat. ((Benutzer: Severus Snape/Albus Dumbledore ;_) 13:05, 30 Juli 2009 Legilimentik Auf welcher Seite er steht ist mir noch nicht ganz klar, aber eine Sache muss ich noch sagen: Sagt Snape nicht in Harry's erster Okklumentikstunde das Legilimentik nicht gleich Gedankenlesen ist, Snape also garnicht einen genauen Wortlaut oder eine Bitte verstehen könnte? Oder kann man der Person " erlauben" die eigenen Gedanken zu lesen?byte 17:44, 16. Jan 2007 (CET) Was ich ganz klar weiß ist, wenn man Leglimentik berherrscht kann man spüren ob der gegenüber lügt. Wie Snape erläutert ist das Gehirn kein Buch das man nach belieben durchstöbern kann, man empfängt vielmehr so eine Art Flut von den verschiedensten Gedanken. Man spürt eigentlich nicht ob man gerade das Opfer eines Leglimentors ist, aber man kann es mit Okklumentik verhindern. --85.178.16.3 17:21, 16. Jan 2007 (CET) Deswegen ja, könnte Dumbledore Snape also nur durch Gedanken eine Nachricht überbringen?byte 17:44, 16. Jan 2007 (CET) Das ist eine interessante Frage, aber ich kann dir diese Frage leider nocht beantworten.--85.178.32.82 20:38, 16. Jan 2007 (CET) :Was in Harrys Okklumentikunterricht immer abgeht ist, dass Snape durch sein "legilimens" Harrys Erinnerungen sieht, aber nicht die Gedanken und Gefühle, die Harry dabei hat. Ich verstehe deshalb Snapes damalige Äußerung "Dies sei nicht 'Gedankenlesen'" so, dass es nicht die Gedanken selbst, sondern bloß die tatsächlichen Ereignisse rüberbringen kann.D.h. wenn einer lügt, fällt sofort auf, dass er anderes dazu im Kopf hat; wenn Harry will, dass Snape erkennt dass Sirius gerade gefoltert wird, sieht er Harrys Erlebnisse in den letzten Stunden und weiß Bescheid ...(das Ganze geht wohl traummäßig im Zeitraffer ab). Aber das ist bloß meine Spekulation. Aragog ;-) 10:30, 17. Jan 2007 (CET) Snape und Lily Ich hätte da noch einen Gedanken der dafür spricht das Snape auf der Seite des Orden ist, vielleicht ist es eine Art verdrängte Zuneigung zu Lily, auch wenn er sie in seinem Traum ja als Schlammblut beschimpft hat, könnte es doch durchaus sein, das er so seine Zuneigung überspielen wollte. Sie hat ja anfangs James gebeten ihn in ruhe zu lassen. Dumbledore hat ja auch erwähnt, das Snape sich dem Orden angeschlossen hatte, als er erfahren hatte wie Voldemort Harrys Eltern getötet hat. Außerdem würde die Tatsache das James "sein Mädchen" bekommen hat den Hass erklären den er auf Harry verspürt, da ja Harry wie so oft beschrieben seinem Vater so sehr ähnlich ist und er somit immer wieder an seinem Rivalen sieht und nicht einen Schüler, der zudem noch die Augen seiner Liebe in hat. Er ist ja wie Voldemort ein Halbmuggel und diesen Teil immer verleugnet, was noch ein weiterer Grund für das Beschimpfen von Lily wär und seinen inneren Konflikt den er mit der Zuneigung zu ihr hat. Wow! Dasselbe wollte ich auch schreiben. Mir ist auch schon aufgefallen, dass Snape vor Harry nie ein schlechtes Wort über seine Mutter verloren hat... Dies würde sogar erklären, warum James Potter ihn so pisakte. Es ist mehr die Tatsache, dass er existiert, wenn du verstehst was ich meine. Klare Sache: für ihn war Snape ein Rivale, da Lily Evans ihn mochte. Robin. :Deine Idee mit Lily finde ich phänomenal, weil sie merkwürdige Verhaltensweisen erklärbar machen würde. Daß Snape auf der Seite des Ordens steht, scheint mir dagegen klar zu sein: Dumbledore ist davon trotz der Zweifel im Phönix-Orden überzeugt, und obgleich Dumbledore selbst zugibt, "Fehler wie jeder andere" zu machen, halte ich es für ausgeschlossen, daß er in einer so fundamentalen Frage irre geht. Ich seh das wie in der ersten Bemerkung. Ich glaube, Severus sah in Harry den allgegenwärtigen Fehler, den er gemacht hat, indem er Lily förmlich in James´ Arme getrieben hat. Er hat sich das glaub ich nie verziehen. Er wusste, dass es anders gekommen wäre, hätte er sie damals nicht Schlammblut genannt. Ich bin zu 100% sicher, dass Lily Severus (tut mir leid ih mag es nicht ihn einfach nr Snape zu nennen)auch geliebt hat. Ich bin mir auch sicher, dass die beiden zusammen gekommen wären, wenn er sich nicht so von den Slytherins beenflussen gelassen hätte. Ich glaube, Severus sah nach der Ermodung von Lily die dunklen Künste als Grund für ihre Trennung. Er denkt, wenn sie nicht gewesen wären, dann wäre das alles anders gekommen. Ich glaube mit dem Einstieg im Orden und das Beschützen von Harry, hat er Buße abgelegt. Er hat damit wahre und ehrliche Reue gezeigt. Er sah in Harry immer James mit seiner für ihn schikanierenden und arroganten Art und konnte deswegen dabei nicht nett sein. Er hat James gehasst, doch der Verlust von Lily war größer als der Hass auf James und deswegen hat er sich für die "gute Seite" also den Orden entschieden. Und genau wie James sah er Harry, weil er ihn so sehe wollte. Er wollte in für alles verantwotlich machen, was schief gegangen ist. Er sah in Harry immer den verhassten James. Ich glaube, nur in den letzten Momenten vor seinem Tod nicht. Ich glaube, als er in Harrys Augen geguckt hat, da sah er zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben Lily wieder und er hat alles verziehen. Er sah zum ersten Mal nicht nur James in ihm sondern auch seine immer geliebte Lily. Dumbledores Ermordung? :Die Ursache für Dumbledores Ermordung stelle ich mir so vor: Snape ist ehrlich um Narcissa bemüht und schlittert in eine unglückliche Position hinein, als er plötzlich gefragt wird, ob er D. ermorden soll; Dumbledore hat ihm vielleicht vorher eingeschärft, daß der Erfolg seiner Mission (nämlich Voldemorts Vernichtung) wichtiger ist als persönliche Belange und daß er es als Verrat ansehen würde, wenn Snape selbst Dumbledores persönliche Belange über dessen Willen, V. zu vernichten, stellen würde. In dieser tragischen Sekunde entscheidet sich Snape, Dumbledores Geheiß zu folgen. Später wird er vielleicht wankelmütig und will D. nicht mehr töten. Das führt zu der Auseinandersetzung, in der Dumbledore ihm sagt, daß er sich bereiterklärt hat, es zu tun und nicht mehr zurück kann. Dumbledore weiß, daß er sterben muß, um Snape nicht auffliegen zu lassen; bevor er den Horcrux zerstören wird, ist er bereit, seine Seele vergiften zu lassen und schärft Snape ein, ihm das Weiterleben in der erwarteten unwürdigen Form zu ersparen. Snapes haßerfüllter Blick richtet sich nicht auf Dumbledore, sondern auf die Auswirkung von Voldemorts Zauberei, die er erkennt. --17 17:06, 10. Mär 2007 (CET) ich unterstütze deine theorie, dass snape dumbledore auf sein eigenes geheiss hin getötet hat. vielleicht will d. voldemort in falscher sicherheit wiegen? (harry hat seinen mächtigsten verbündeten verloren) wird voldemort vielleicht dadurch leichtsinniger, weil er denkt, dass er jetzt leichtes spiel hat? Doni07 11:41 22. Mär 2007 zur theorie, snape sei in lily verliebt gewesen, kann ich nur sagen: geht es euch nicht gut? was soll das? lily war einfach eine friedensstifterin. und snape und james waren so wie malfoy und harry. außerdem hat sich snape schon ein jahr vor dem mord an harrys eltern dem orden angeschlossen. und zwar weil voldemort es ihm befahl. er erkannte, wie nützlich es war, das vertrauen beider seiten zu genießen: er gab voldemort wichtige informationen und war ein hochrangiger todesser, sollte voldemort jedoch verlieren, würde dumbledore ihn schützen. das er dumbledore aber auf dessen befehl getötet hat ist möglich. Tatze Ich hätte eine Frage zum Thema Lebensschuld: Müsste es Snape nicht quälen oder schaden, dass er für den Tod seines Lebensretters verantwortlich ist? Wenn der unbrechbare Schwurr so stark ist, wie steht es da mit der Lebenschuld? (Siehe auch Dikusion Lebensschuld) Robin. Zum Thema "Snape und James waren so wie Malfoy und Harry": Das sehe ich nicht ganz so, ich denke, da ist ein kleiner, aber vielleicht entscheidender Unterschied: Soweit wir wissen, hat James Snape häufig getriezt und ihm diverse Hexereien aufgehalst (z.B. Levicorpus). Harry und Malfoy geraten zwar ebenfalls immer wieder aneinander, aber ich kann mich an kaum eine Situation erinnern, in der Harry Malfoy grundlos angreift. Fast immer gehen diesen (oft durch durch Snape gestoppten - "10 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor") Reibereien schwere Beleidigungen durch Malfoy (z.B. "Schlammblut" gegen Hermine oder Beleidigunge von Harrys Eltern) voraus. --Andi47 21:21, 15. Jul 2007 (CEST) Wenn das mit Snape und James wie mit Malfoy und Harry ist, dann nimmt aber Harry den Part von Snape und Malfoy den von James ein. Snape war es nicht, der James provoziert hat, sondern umgekehrt. Was wenn Snape Lily schon vor James Potter gekannt hat und das vor sie nach Hogwarts kamen und in zwei verschiedene Häuser kamen? J. K. Rowling hat gesagt, dass Snape geliebt wurde, das kann nur Lily sein. Die Ermordung von Albus Dumbledore wurde von Albus Dumbledore und Severus Snape auch bekannt unter dem Namen (oder auch Titel) "der Halbblutprinz" von Dumbledore und Snape geplant. Snape sollte Dumbledore auf Voldemort's und Dumbledores geheiß hin töten (unteranderem auch wegen des Ringes von Vorlost Gaunt, der ein Horkrux ist bzw.war). (Benutzer: Severus Snape/Albus Dumbledore) :Herzlichen Glückwunsch! 23 Änderungen hintereinander, um Selbstgespräche ohne wesentlichen Inhalt zu führen! Das ist Rekord! Mal ein Hinweis: Dies ist eine Seite um den Artikel zu diskutieren, nicht um den Artikel ein 2. mal zu schreiben. Fast alles was Du in den letzten Tagen hier geschrieben hast steht im Artikel und ist somit hier überflüssig. Da du desweiteren nicht in der Lage bist eine Vorschaufunktion zu verwenden werde ich bei den ADMINs eine Sperre beantragen. --StephenMS 12:28, 4. Aug. 2009 (CEST) Snape und Filch Ich habe gerade Band 2 nochmal gelesen und eine Sache kommt mir etwas komisch vor: Als Harry, Ron und Hermine in Lockharts Büro sind, nachdem Filchs Katze versteinert wurde heißt es über Snape: it was as though he was trying hard not to smile. Aber eigentlich ist die Beziehung zwischen Snape und Argus Filch relativ gut, sodass ich diese Reaktion nicht verstehe. Seltsam finde ich dann auch, dass Snape meint, dass die drei auch zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort hätten sein können, das passt eigentlich überhaupt nicht zu ihm. Das er versucht hat nicht zu lächeln, finde ich, passt zu ihm. Ich meine, jeder hat diese Katze gehasst und ich glaube Sev ist da keine Ausnahme. Er fand es, so kann ich es mir vorstellen, witzig, dass die Katze versteinert wurde, da sie nun nicht mehr rum schleicht und alle nervt. Ich glaub, er wollte einfach nur zeigen, dass er glaubt, das Harry und so die Katze nicht versteinert haben. Auch wenn er Harry hasst will er doch wissen, wer es wirklich war. Ihm ist klar, dass Harry so was mit seinen Fähigkeiten nie hin bekommen würde. Das war nicht nett gemeint von ihm. Es soll was gehässiges an sich haben und das passt nun mal zu ihm. Also das Niederkämpfen des Grinsens finde ich recht leicht nachzuvollziehen bei der Situation: Bedrückte Gryffindors (denn Ron, Harry und Hermine waren wohl alles andere als gut drauf), ein heulender Hausmeister (das war ja schon ein Nervenzusammenbruch), zwei der angesehensten Lehrer Hogwarts' über eine Katze gebeugt und ein herum hüpfender Lockhart, der Schauergeschichten zum Besten gibt (von denen man bei Severus' Bildungsstand davon ausgehen kann, dass er sie unter "B wie Blödsinn" verbucht). Und dass er Harry für seine Verhältnisse in Schutz nimmt, lässt sich wohl darin begründen, dass Severus wahrscheinlich recht genau weiß, wer sich "Erbe Slytherins" nannte - und dann würde ich das auch lieber aufklären wollen. - Nessi Slytherin Vielleicht eine blöde Frage: wieso glaubt ihr, das snape dem hause slytherin zugeteilt wurde? als halbblut würde er doch eingentlich kaum qualifizieren, da salazar slytherin ja eigentlich nur reinblütler in seinem hause will... Laut Aussage von JKR kann man sich sicher sein, das alle Hauslehrer früher in ihrem Haus waren. byte 17:18, 6. Mär 2007 (CET) das ist mir schon klar, aber warum wurde er überhaupt als student in slytherin aufgenommen? auch wenn es nicht hierher gehört, selbst Tom Riddle(Voldemort) war ein "Slytherin" und er ist AUCH ein "Halbblut". Der sprechende Hut wollte ja auch Harry (auch Halbblüter) nach Slytherin schicken. Nur der Wille von Harry nicht nach Slytherin gehen zu wollen, bestimmte dass er nach Gryffindor geschickt wurde. vgl.HP2/S 343. Schüler die muggelstämmig sind kommen wohl nie nach Slytherin. 07.03.07 Ayla ;-)) Hi, wie ich es verstanden habe, ging es Slytherin darum, dass "seine" Schüler stolz auf ihre Zaubererabstammung sind. Zu Slytherins werden dementsprechend nicht bloß diejenigen, die sich auf ihre reinblütige Zaubererabstammung was einbilden, sondern auch Halbblütige die stolz darauf sind, von einem magischen Elternteil abzustammen (oft sind sie sicher gleichzeitig Muggelhasser oder -verächter). Selbst muggelstämmige Slytherins sind denkbar wie z.B. die nie zur Buchreife gelangte Weasley-Nichte Mafalda, deren Vater zwar ein Squib ist, der ihr aber immerhin "magisches Blut" vererbt hat worauf sie sich sonst was einbildet. Aragog ;-) 15:31, 7. Mär 2007 (CET) Wird nicht an mehreren stellen gesagt, dass es nur noch wenig reinblütige gibt? Vieleicht müssen in Slytherin mittlerweile Halbblütige aufgenommen werden, weil es sonst in Slytherin, viel zu wenig Schüler gibt. Greyback 16:23 7. Mär 2007 Ja, da hast du sicherlich recht.. im 6.Band wird mehrmals erwähnt, dass es nur noch wenige Familien gibt (unter anderem die Blacks: daher ist Sirius mit fast jedem "Reinblütler" irgendwie verwandt oder verschwägert.) Doni07 17:35 7. Mär 2007 @ Ayla: wieso is harry halbblüter??? : Bin zwar nicht Ayla, aber dennoch beantworte ich die Frage mal: Harrys Mutter war Halbblüterin und somit ist Harry auch ein Halbblut. --Phoenix 14:12, 8. Jul 2007 (CEST) :: Stimmt. Steht auch hier.--Klapper I♥CH 14:23, 8. Jul 2007 (CEST) Harrys Mutter war "Schlammblüterin", da ihre Eltern beide Muggel waren! :) Wie Hermine. Wenn man "Reinblütig" als von zwei Zauberern abstammend bezeichnet, ist Harry "Reiblüter". Voldemort und Snape dagegen haben eine Hexe als Mutter und einen Muggel als Vater. Nur um ein bisschen klugzuscheißern. :) :) :) Um 'Reinblüter' zu sein, muss man 7 Generationen nur 'Reinblüter', also keine 'Schalmm-' und 'Halbblüter', als Vorfahren haben --HarryPotterFanxD 14:40, 8. Nov. 2009 (CET) :Vorsicht: das mit den 7 Generationen hat Rowling selbst nirgens bestätigt. Woher hast du es? -- Aragog 10:53, 9. Nov. 2009 (CET) Steht doch mal in den Büchern, ich bin mir nicht sicher, wo. Entweder im ersten Band, als der Unterschied zwischen 'Rein-' 'Halb-' und 'Schlammblut'erklärt wird oder im siebten Buch als Harry, Hermine und Ron in das Ministerium eindringen und die 'Muggelstämmigen' bzw 'Halbblüter' aus der Anhörung befreien, oder etwa nicht? also ich dachte schon, das das in den Büchern steht, woher hätte ich sonst die Idee?--HarryPotterFanxD 16:26, 9. Nov. 2009 (CET) ::An eine derartige Stelle kann ich mich nicht erinnern und ich habe an den von dir angegebenen Stellen auch nichts derartiges gefunden. Weiß jemand anders was darüber? -- Aragog 18:31, 9. Nov. 2009 (CET) :::derartigen Blödsinn habe ich auch noch nicht gelesen!!! Vielleicht lies du selbst mal nach woher du das angeblich weißt, oder vermutest. Ansonsten sehe ich das hier als Spam, bzw.Arbeitsbeschaffungmassnahme für User die wirklich an dem Lexikon interessiert sind und hier ernsthaft mitarbeiten. *kopfschüttel* --Ayla 18:49, 9. Nov. 2009 (CET) :::Ich nehme eher an, dass die Idee, "muggel-verdrecktes" Blut irgendwann wieder reinzuwaschen, tatsächlich ernstgemeint war. Da es aber mit dem rassistischen Konzept der "Schlammblüter" (=einmalig verdrecktes Zaubererblut ist immer versaut) nicht zusammenpasst, gibt es wohl auch kein Rowling-Zitat, das den widerlichen Gedanken aufweicht. Die rechnerische Auflösung, dass viele "reine" Zaubererahnen den Zauberergehalt des Blutes vergrößern bis der "Schlamm"anteil verschwindend wird, ist für Rassisten völlig irrelevant, sie ignorieren ja auch, dass es Squibs gibt oder magisch Super-begabte "Halbblüter", also dass der ererbte magische Anteil des Blutes offensichtlich nicht wichtig ist. -- Aragog 11:53, 10. Nov. 2009 (CET) Film In welchem Film ist "klein Serverus" zu sehen?--Klapper 22:38, 9. Apr 2007 (CEST) Na 5, oder? Ich mein, sie werden ihn doch sicher in der Pensieve-Erinnerung zeigen. :ich kann mich leider nicht mehr gut an Band 5 erinnern (darum bin ich es gerade am lesen). Ist das die erinnerung mit den 7 horowxe Teilen?--Klapper 22:51, 9. Apr 2007 (CEST) nein, dass ist als Harry bei Snape Okklumentik lernen soll und Harry einaml in Snape Gedanken "eintauchen" kann. Ayla ach so! Vielen Dank. Ich habe es wirklich dringend nötig, das Buch nochmals zu lesen!--Klapper 00:07, 10. Apr 2007 (CEST) Nach der Erinnerung kann ich eigentlich nur noch sagen das die Rumtreiber (vorallem James!) richtige miese !"§$%& Kerle waren! Egal was Snape auch immer gemacht haben sollte, das ist echt mehr als grausam.. (kein Wunder das er für eine Weile die Seiten wechselte und zu den Todessern ging..) Naja...moony ging aber!! *Cassy* Moony war auch froh, bei James' und Sirius' Clique dabei zu dein, es war für ihn keine Selbstverständlichkeit. Weil er der 'brävste' war, wurde er doch auch von Dumbledore zum Vertrauensschüler ernannt (und später auch zum Schulsprecher oder?). Aber was James und Sirius betrifft, finde ich hatte Snape gar nicht so unrecht, dass sie hochnäsig und eingebildet waren und so... teuflisch kleine Kinder waren das...--HarryPotterFanxD 14:46, 8. Nov. 2009 (CET) Warum ist Snape stolz darauf der "Halbblutprinz" sein? Ich glaube man kann durchaus sagen, dass er stolz auf sein "Pseudonym" ist, es ist gleichsam ein Spiegel seiner selbst. Er hat sich im Zaubertrankbuch "verewigt", er schreibt schwarzmagische Sprüche in dieses Buch und er verbessert die Rezepturen. Das Buch ist ein Spiegel Snapes. Snape ist kein Mensch der träumt, er ist Realist, er ist der Halbblutprinz, weil er stolz auf sich selbst ist und dieser Titel all dies verkörpert, all das was er anstrebt und ist. Wenn Snape sich diesen Spitznamen im Alter von etwa 16 Jahren zugelegt hat, als er noch kein Todesser war, wie ich annehme, dann hat diese Hervorhebung seiner mütterlichen Abstammungslinie wohl damit zu tun, dass er seinen Vater nicht hoch schätzte. Gehen wir mal davon aus, dass Snape während der Schulzeit sehr eng mit Lily befreundet war. Diese Freundschaft musste natürlich geheim bleiben, denn Slytherin und Gryffindor, dass darf nun mal nicht sein. Um so schlimmer, wenn es sich beim Gryffindor-Mädchen auch noch um ein "Schlammblut" handelt. Nein, beide hätten sich mit einem Zugeständnis an ihre Freundschaft oder gar eine Liebelei nicht mehr bei ihren Haus-Genossen blicken lassen können. Trotzdem finden beide Mittel und Wege, sich zu treffen. Beide haben ein Faible für Zaubertränke. Snape war in diesem Fach schon immer ein Genie, das beweist nicht nur das Zaubertrankbuch. Lily galt auch als außerordentlich begabt. Ob sie es wirklich war, oder ob sie von Snapes Talent profitierte, sei mal dahingestellt. Was aber, wenn Lily sich für ihren guten Freund (und vielleicht war er auch mal mehr als das) einen Kosenamen hat einfallen lassen - und ihn (zärtlich?) ihren "Halbblutprinzen" genannt hätte? Warum sollte ein junger und schwer verliebter Snape diesen Kosenamen nicht in sein Buch schreiben? Ist Snape ein Vampir In einem Interview hat Rowling das Gerücht zurückgewiesen, Snape sei ein Vampir.s. http://www.accio-quote.org/articles/2004/0304-wbd.htm Zu den Argumenten der weitverbreiteten Fan-Diskussion s. Archiv: Ist Snape ein Vampir? (Fandiskussion) Nachfolger von Severus Snape könnte vielleicht jemand Amycus Carrow als Nachfolger von Snape in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste eintragen? --Btsht19 Nein, das ist ein Spoiler und kommt nicht vor Ende der Spoilerzeit in den Artikel+Nachfolgerkasten! 22:25, 1. Aug 2007 (CEST)Aragog Seitenwechsel In Band 4 hören wir Dumbledore im Denkarium vor dem Zaubergamott aussagen, dass: »Severus Snape war in der Tat ein Todesser, doch er hat sich schon vor Lord Voldemorts Sturz wieder unseren Reihen angeschlossen und als Spion für uns gearbeitet, unter größter Gefahr für sein eigenes Leben. Er ist heute genauso wenig ein Todesser, wie ich es bin.« Nun Erfahren wir aber im 7. Band genau wann und warum Snape sich umentschieden hat. Auch stellt sich final heraus auf welcher Seite Snape steht. Ich finde das muss umbedingt auch in diesen Artikel, wenn auch erst nachdem Band 7 auf Dt. erschienen ist. Wollts nur ma ansprechen. Hi, was ich ma ansprechen will: # guck mal den Spoiler-Verweis an: Rechtschreibfehler können passieren, aber ohne Vorschau zu arbeiten muss echt nicht sein! # An dieser Stelle ist der Spoiler-Hinweis überflüssig, weils kurz davor schon einen Spoiler-Hinweis gibt. # Die Zeit in der Spoiler-Hinweise notwendig sind, endet nicht sobald der dt. Band zu kaufen ist. Schließlich lesen nur wenige Fans das Buch bereits am Erscheinungstag! 22:25, 1. Aug 2007 (CEST)Aragog : Aragog: Ich glaub, ich sollte mal deine ersten beiden Tipps ans Herzen nehmen... :-)--Klapper I♥CH 00:01, 2. Aug 2007 (CEST) Mir sind Eure Hinweise zu Snape im 7ten Band zu wenig. "Er himmelt Lily an" ??? Sie ist seine große Liebe! Nachfolger als V.G.d.K.Lehrer Amycus Carrow ist doch Snapes Nachfolger als Lehrer für Verdeitigung gegen die Dunkelen Künste, oder?und weil der Artikel geschützt ist könntet ihr das doch nachtragen weil bei ihm steht Nachfolge noch unbekannt.Oder steht das da nicht egen der Spoiler?--80.128.92.35 21:37, 20. Okt 2007 (CEST) : Auflösung der Seitensperre wäre schon gut. Jenseits der Spoilerwarnung gibt es irgend ein Vorlagenproblem...--Klapper I♥CH 18:26, 22. Okt 2007 (CEST) :: Übrigens: der Nachfolger sollte vor der Spoilerwarnung noch als unbekannt angegeben werden. Nach der Warnung ist er schon eingetragen, es gibt aber eben ein Vorlagenproblem.--Klapper I♥CH 18:29, 22. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::Dann kann man ja den Nachfolger unter den Spoiler schreiben und wenn der Spoiler abgelaufen ist kann man das dann offiziel eintragen.Spoiler sind nach einem Monat nachdem das Buch in deutscher Version erschienen ist abgelaufen,oder?--80.128.83.64 20:54, 22. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::Wie gesagt, er ist schon nach der Spoilerwarnung eingeragen. Allerdings gibt dort einen Fehler. Und den kann ich nicht korrigieren, solange der Artikel gesperrt ist... Bei Band 6 dauerte die Spoilerzeit ein Jahr, nachdem das deutschen Buch erschien. Wie es diesmal ist, weiss ich nicht.--Klapper I♥CH 21:04, 22. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::Gut danke.--80.128.83.64 22:13, 22. Okt 2007 (CEST) Schulleiter- Gemälde Hey! Hängt jetzt eigentlich auch ein Bild von Snape im Büro des Schulleiters? Er war doch noch Schulleiter, als er starb, oder? snape war ja mit herz und seele totesser... ich glaube, ich hätte voldemort verraten und dem den rücken gekehrt wenn ich snape gewesen wäre... schliesslich hat der ja lily und ihren mann ermordet... Snape war als er starb kein Todesser mehr, sondern wie Dumbledore ihn bezeichnet, ein "Spion" der guten Seite. =Ich habe die unrichtige Behauptung, dass Snape mit Leib und Seele Todesser war zum zigsten Mal aus dem Artikel gelöscht: #Snape war während seiner Schulzeit begeisterter Anhänger der Dunklen Künste und hing mit künftigen Todessern rum (ganz dick mit ihnen hatte ers wohl nicht, aber das lag wohl eher daran dass er ein Sonderling war) #Er schloss sich baldmöglichst den Todessern an und machte begeistert mit (wie viele unsichere Menschen, die sich gerne starken Männern unterwerfen und deshalb von anderen gefürchtet und respektiert werden). #Wegen seiner Liebe zu Lily gabs ein böses Erwachen für ihn und eine radikale Umkehr. Von da an kämpfte er überzeugt für Lilys Anliegen, ihren Sohn zu retten. Was natürlich auch bedeutete, gegen Voldemort und die Todesser zu kämpfen. #Harry selbst macht ihm das besonders schwer ohne selbst etwas zu tun, denn Harry ist für Snape ja gleichzeitig der lebende Beweis dafür, dass Lily nicht ihn, sondern einen anderen Mann geliebt hat. Bitte lass(T?) die falsche Behauptung künftig aus dem Artikel weg. (Bloß, dass Lilys Bedrohung/Tod Snapes einziges Argument war, sich von den Machenschaften Voldemorts abzuwenden, finde ich keinen Einwand.) Etwaige Einwände bitte erst hier ausdiskutieren.. dieses Hin- und Her-Gelösche ist arbeitsaufwendig und unproduktiv. Aragog 17:57, 3. Jan 2008 (CET) Rivalität zw. James&Co und Severus Jemand hatte behauptet, die Rivalität James:Severus komme bloß von ihrer rivalisierenden Liebe zu Lily. Ayla hat es gelöscht und ich habe das schon bekannte politische Motiv restauriert: zumindest von James Seite und von seiner Clique sowieso, stand auch dahinter, dass Snape ein Anhänger Schwarzer Magie war. Von Snapes Seite aus stand wahrscheinlich zunehmend auch dahinter, dass James&Co meist zu mehreren attackierten und dass sie ihn abscheulich behandelten. Dies war sicher nicht der wichtigste Grund, aber spielte eine nicht wegzuleugnende Rolle. Aragog 14:49, 5. Feb 2008 (CET) Namensübersetzungen Jemand hat einige passende Übersetzungen von "to snape" in den Artikel gesetzt, die ich aber nirgends entdecken kann und deshalb gelöscht habe. Aragog 12:05, 14. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Vor allem steht da to to snap also ein to zuviel. ich würds ja schnell korrigieren stattdessen muss ich hier diesen Beitrag schreiben. na wie auch immer. --77.57.200.56 01:00, 19. Feb. 2009 (CET) :hättest du auch selbst ändern und dir diesen Beitrag sparen können. ;-)--Ayla 13:55, 19. Feb. 2009 (CET) Hmm, vielleicht schieße ich mich jetzt ins Knie: Das Editieren dieser Seite ist für anonyme Benutzer gesperrt, deshalb sind alle die aus welchen Gründen auch immer hier anonym einen sinnvollen Beitrag schreiben wollen tatsächlich ausgeschlossen. Ich bin daran schuld. Der Grund ist, dass diese Seite einigermaßen steht und Vandalen anzieht, deren rückgängig zu machende Beiträge lästig und arbeitsaufwändig sind. Sorry, der Schutzmaßnahme fallen leider auch seriöse anonyme User zum Opfer. Aragog 18:27, 19. Feb. 2009 (CET) :Ok, dann nehme ich meinen dummen Spruch zurück, sorry an die IP 77.57.200.56 --Ayla 20:54, 19. Feb. 2009 (CET) In dem Buch "Das ABC rund um Harry Potter" steht zu seinem Namen Folgendes: "Severus ist lateinisch und bedeutet streng, ernst, hart, grausam. Das englische snap kann sehr viel bedeuten: schnappen, krachen, reißen, ausrasten, anschnauzen, auslachen... snappish heißt bissig, schnippisch, snappy schmissig, forsch. Lautmalerisch erinnert Snape auch an snake, also Schlange, das Wappentier der Slytherins und oft als falsch und hinterhältig verschrieen. Laut Joanne K. Rowling ist Snape nichts weiter als der Name eines kleinen Ortes, den sie einmal besuchte." (Quelle: "Das ABC rund um Harry Potter" von Friedhelm Schneidewind, Berlin 2000) - Nessi Gute Aufklärung. Das mit Snape wusste ich nicht, nur das mit Severus. -- Li Beifong 20:54, 20. Aug. 2009 (CEST) Vielleicht könnte man's ja übernehmen. ^^ - Nessi Ja, gute Idee. -- Li Beifong 16:28, 20. Sep. 2009 (CEST) Ist Snape wirklich der Halbblutprinz? Snape war im Jahre 1977 im sechsten Schuljahr. Harry hat allerdings herausgefunden, dass sein Zaubertränkebuch etwa aus dem Jahre 1946 und somit mindestens 15 Jahre vor der Geburt Snapes erschaffen worden ist. Eine einfachere Erklärung ist, dass Harry weiß, dass weder James noch einer von dessen Freunden der Halbblutprinz sein kann, da das Buch eine Generation älter ist als James. Snape und James gingen zur gleichen Zeit zur Schule. Zu der Zeit, als das Buch erschaffen worden ist, war Tom Marvolo Riddle in Hogwarts Schüler. Harry hat herausgefunden, dass das besagte Buch ÜBER 50 Jahre ist. Angenommen das Buch ist 54 Jahre alt, dann wäre dies zur Zeit von Tom Marvolo Riddles sechstem Schuljahr gewesen. Außerdem wissen wir, dass Riddle auch bei Professor Slughorn Zaubertränke hatte und dass Harry sein Buch von Slughorn bekommen hat. Zudem war Riddle ein Halbblut und sehr schwarzmagisch veranlagt (solche Zaubersprüche gab es aus dem besagten Buch recht viele). lg Ginny777 :Snape hat das Zaubertränkebuch von seiner Mutter übernommen. Er gab sich den Namen Halbblutprinz, weil er 1. ein Halbblut ist und 2. seine Mutter eine geborene Prince war. Steht irgendwo in HP6 ich such' die Stelle mal raus.--Ayla 15:39, 29. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Folgender Eintrag wurde durch gleichzietige Bearbeitung von Ayla überschrieben: Ich kann jetzt nicht genau sagen, wie genau es sich mit allen Aussagen in den Büchern deckt, was du schreibst, allerdings sollt eeines klar sein: Wenn Snape selbst sagt, er ist der Halbblutprinz, dann ist er es auch.Wahrscheinlich hatte er auch selbst nur ein von der Schule geliehenes buch oder das buch liegt nun schon so lange darin und wurde unsachgemäß behandelt, dass es einfach schon so alt aussieht. Thorschtn 14:04, 29. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Wieder eingetragen durch: --StephenMS 15:41, 29. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::dass, das Buch Eileen Prince (Snapes Mutter) gehört hat, findet Hermine raus, steht HP6/ Kap.30 S. 640--Ayla 15:56, 29. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Jobvoraussetzungen Es ist eigentlich eine allgemeine Frage, aber hier bietet sie sich wohl an: Welche "Ausbildung" muss man eigentlich haben, um Lehrer in Hogwarts zu werden? Schließlich war Snape gerade mal 20, als er zu unterrichten begann. Geht es da nur um die Abschlussnoten in Hogwarts oder muss man auch so eine Art Studium für sein entsprechendes Fach abschließen? Falls nicht würde sich bei mir eine zweite Frage anschließen: Wovon hat Snape in den immerhin 2 Jahren zwischen seinem Schulabschluss (1978) und seiner Einstellung als Lehrer (1980) gelebt? Ich meine, im Gegensatz zu Sirius und James hat er keine vermögende Familie gehabt, auf deren Kosten er erstmal leben konnte. - Nessi Man muss anscheinend nur dem Schulleiter als geeignet erscheinen, sonst währe Hagrid nie Lehrer geworden.--Rodolphus 10:27, 29. Aug. 2009 (CEST) Stimmt auffallend! ^_^ Bliebe noch die Frage nach dem Lebensunterhalt der 2 Jahre offen. - Nessi Meister der Zaubertränke Ist das eigentlich ein offizieller Titel oder nur so eine Art inoffizielles Prädikat, das man ihm angehängt hat, weil er eben so verdammt gut ist? - Nessi :Es gibt einen Titel Meister der Zaubertränke, aber ob Severus ihn hat, weiß ich nicht. Grüße -- Li Beifong 14:39, 5. Sep. 2009 (CEST) ::Naja, das Kapitel, in dem er mehr oder weniger vorgestellt wird, heißt immerhin so. Ich stell mir die Frage eben nur, weil: Wenn es keine "Ausbildung" in der magischen Welt (nach Hogwarts) gibt, wie kann man dann an solche Titel kommen (wenn sie offiziell vergebene sind)? - Nessi :Naja, eine Ausbildung kann man ja schon machen. Um Auror zu werden, muss man schließlich eine zweijährige Ausbildung machen. Aber Du hast Ausbildung ja auch in Klammern gesetzt. Für Meister der Zaubertränke muss man gewiss eine Ausbildung machen, wie soll man sonst auch Meister werden?! Ich bin mir nicht sicher ob Snape eine Ausbildung zum "Meister der Zaubertränke" gemacht hat, aber den Titel hätte er sich verdient. :PS: Was hälst Du davon Dir ein Benutzerkonto zu erstellen? Ist natürlich keine Pflicht, würde mich dennoch freuen. :Mit freundlichen Grüßen -- Li Beifong 16:52, 8. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :::Zur Abwechslung mal die facts: in den Büchern steht nichts von einer Ausbildung als Zaubertrankbrauer und Rowling hat nach meiner Kenntnis auch nie was darüber in Interviews gesagt. Ich meine mich dunkel an eine Interviewaussage zu erinnern, es gäbe keine weiterführende magische Hochschulausbildung. Da in den Büchern ausschließlich von berufsbezogenen magischen Ausbildungen die Rede ist, vermute ich, dass nach der magischen Grundausbildung in Hogwarts nur individuelle Begabung und Interessenlage darüber entscheidet, ob und welche magischen Kenntnisse man vertieft und kreativ erweitert. Die gesellschaftliche Anerkennung dieser Kenntnisse und Leistungen scheint nicht so schulisch zu funktionieren, sondern eher durch praktische Beweise bzw. Preise oder so was. Ob der Titel "Meister der Zaubertränke" bloß die in der Schule allgemein bekannte Virtuosität Snapes beim Zaubertränkebrauen wiedergibt (etwa so, wie man einer Hausfrau nach jedem Genuss ihrer Schokotorte bestätigen kann, sie sei die Meisterin des Tortenbackens), ob er in irgendeinem Verein oder bei irgendeinem Brauturnier mal ausgezeichnet worden ist, ist schlicht nicht bekannt. -- Aragog 13:45, 9. Sep. 2009 (CEST) Ich bin immer davon ausgegangen, dass der Titel schulintern ist. Derjenige der das Fach "Zaubertränke" unterrichtet, ist auch "Meister der Zaubertränke", wie ja auch schon die Überschrift des Kapitels 8 von Band 1 sagt.--Ayla 14:38, 9. Sep. 2009 (CEST) ::::Ergänzend:In der deutschen Übersetzung taucht der Meistertitel bezgl. Zaubertränkebrauen noch ein weiteres Mal auf, nämlich bei der ''Extraordinären Zunft der Trankmeister''. Im Original sind aber die irreführenden Begriffe aus dem traditionellen Handwerkerstand nicht im Vereinsnamen. Da Heißt dieser Verein schlicht Extraordinary Society of Potioneers. -- Aragog 15:11, 11. Sep. 2009 (CEST) Ich glaube, das hat was mit den Leistungen in der Schulzeit zu tun. Ich meine nicht nur ein 'Ohnegleichen' in Zag's und Utzen, sondern vielleicht auch einem Lehrer oder Schüler in einer (lebens)gefährlichen Situation zu helfen oder zu retten.--HarryPotterFanxD 16:19, 9. Nov. 2009 (CET) Animagus? Ist Snape ein animagus? Nein.--Rodolphus 15:52, 25. Sep. 2009 (CEST) Warum muss ausgerechnet Snape sterben??? Also dass man Snape sterben lässt, stimmt mich absolut traurig! er ist meine lieblingsfigur! besteht die chance auf eine fortsetzung, und man lässt ihn auferstehen??? wäre so wunderschön! :Abgesehen davon, dass diese Seite dazu dienen soll, den Artikel zu kommentieren, tut es mir (gar nicht) leid deine Hoffnung zu zerstören. Nein! Rowling hat es ja mehrfach klar geäußert, es wird keine Fortsetzung geben. Wahrscheinlich kommt noch eine Enzyklopedie oder so was ähnliches aber keine Fortsetzung. Ausserdem hat Rowling nie einen verstorbenen Charakter wieder auferstehen lassen. Sie würde es somit auch nicht mit Snape machen. Also auch mit einer Fortsetzung gebe es keinen Snape. --StephenMS 00:39, 22. Nov. 2009 (CET)